


Stolen Memories of Happier Times

by immalazysod



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Depression, Drabbles, Implied Relationship, Jamie McCrimmon - Freeform, Lost Memories, M/M, Second Doctor - Freeform, Struggling to Remember, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immalazysod/pseuds/immalazysod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't quite remember something that felt so dear to him. A Two/Jamie Drabble.<br/>(Post War Games.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Memories of Happier Times

**Author's Note:**

> If you think you've read this fic before, you probably have. This is also posted on my Wattpad account under the username AdricTheMathsGod. Just wanted to clarify that this is not stolen.

A warm smile. A messy mop of dark hair. A funny, short man with clothing just a tad too large. These were the vague memories that came to the young Scotsman during the times in which he felt that life just wasn't worth the effort anymore, like the comforting wool feel of a young child's favorite blanket. It confounded him to no end. He had never met this man in his life. And yet it felt as if he had known him forever...

Intimate touches. Skin against skin. The whispers of sweet nothings in his ear. Sometimes he could swear he could feel the ghostly touch of lips against his. Sometimes, he would sit alone in the dark for hours on end, trying so desperately to remember the man who had imprinted himself so completely on him. He would push his mind, searching for something, anything that would give him the slightest hint toward the identity of the man. He could find none.

Frustration. Hot tears streaming down his face. Faint memories of a love long lost, ripped away so suddenly and unfairly from him. The hollow, hopeless feeling in his chest never subsided. He knew, everything was wrong. He was not meant to be here. He was meant to have a different life, far away from here. And as he stared into the night sky, a single word came to him. A word he knew so well, that for anyone else would hold no significance whatsoever. **_Doctor..._**  And for the first time in what felt like forever, he smiled.


End file.
